


Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol understood Clow perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Eriol smiled serenely as he held the moon angel in his arms. He could certainly understand his predecessor’s attachment to the beautiful creature. Even with his eyes widening in shock and dulling under the sleep spell, his radiance failed to diminish, and his magnetism only seemed to grow in his current vulnerability.

Oh, yes. He could remember the feelings quite well under the circumstances.

Yue probably didn’t know how Clow’s chest felt like it was being crushed as he held him one last time when attempting to convince Yue to _live_. He didn’t know how much the magician wanted to do so much more than he did to wipe away those tears and that pained expression.

“I wonder if you maybe you did know…” he muttered aloud.

“Clow…”

Eriol was surprised by the groan. It took him a minute to figure out that yes, his forget spell did work. Gently he brushed the silky strands from the delicate face.

“Before my spell finishes,” Eriol started, whispering in the moon guardian’s ear. “He loved you more than you realize. His only regret was your tears.” He pulled back. He watched the pale face smooth out and then forced him back into his false form.

Faking the innocence in his smile, he calmly placated the older teen and fed him a lie.


End file.
